


The End Has Begun

by AmethystSerenity45



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Plot Twists around Every corner, Romance, Self-harm Warning, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 21,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystSerenity45/pseuds/AmethystSerenity45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilia just wants out. She doesn't care how. But when she meets a boy, her world is turned upside down and she loves it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

I laid in my black room, on my black and purple swirled comforter, staring at my white ceiling. I could hear mom and her dumb boyfriend duking it out over something stupid. I heard feet stomping out the door, and then the door slam. It sounded like mom went to blow off steam so she left me alone with that cock-sucker James. I heard stomping up the steps and towards my room. SHIT!! My door swung open, and a drunken James came stumbling in. "Lilia! You little bitch. Get your lazy ass up and go get me a drink." I rolled my eyes.

"You came up here to make me go down stairs and get you more liquor from the store. Come on, James, you are better than that." I sat up and glared at him, through my black bangs. He burped at me and I could smell the tequila on his breath.

"Gross. Get out of my room and I'll go get some in a minute." He stumbled out of my room. I put on my favorite hoodie and walked out of my room. I ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing the $20 on the kitchen counter.

I started to walk to the store around the corner. It was dark and stormy looking, it was beautiful. It was only 5:30pm, but it was dark nevertheless. I walked by the woods and heard rustling in the brush. I ignored it, figuring it was an animal of some sort. I walked into the store and saw Rob, my friend who's 21 so he can buy James's tequila for me. I walked over to him.

"Hey Lilia. James's usual?" He asked, I nodded and handed him the money. He went into the back, grabbed two bottles, put them in a bag, plus my favorite candies, and gave me the bag.

"There you are." I smiled at him and was about to walk out. "Wait, Lilia." I stopped and turned to him. "Sorry I missed your birthday last week, so happy 17th, Lilia."

"Thanks Rob, and don't get too smashed ok?" He nodded and I left the store. As I was walking back, I heard the rustling again. I peered into the forest and saw a figure.

“Come out where I can see you." A boy about 17 or 18 stepped out of the shadows and looked at me. He had orange goggles over his eyes and a black mouthguard on. "Who are you?"

"My name.......is Toby.......Ticci-Toby."


	2. Toby

I just stood there, looking at him. He had messy, light brown hair; grayish skin; and wore a brown hoodie, with striped sleeves and a blue hood. Toby took a step toward me and I just stood there. I noticed the two hatchets at either side of his waist. "Well, Hi Toby. I'm Lilia." 

"Nice to meet you finally." I looked at him confused, but didn't question it. "Hey, I gotta get back home or my mom's boyfriend will throw a bitch fit. I'll see you around Toby." I turned to walk away but, he grabbed my wrist.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? I'm a notorious killer, and I could easily kill you." He must have been just as confused as I was.

"Well, Toby..... If you killed me, it would be a god sent. I don't fear you because if you killed me, you'd be doing me a favor. So, see ya." I started to walk away again. I heard him walking behind me, making an eerie popping noise, following me home. I didn't care so I let him follow me. I got to the door of my house when I called back to him.

"My window is open so, you can get in that way." I walked in the door and closed it behind me. I set the bag on the counter, took out my candy and headed up the stairs. "James. Liquors here." I yelled and walked into my room. I saw Toby lying on my bed, looking through my sketchbook. I snatched it from him and hid it between the boxspring and mattress.

"Why are you looking through stuff that was clearly hidden for a reason?" I said, slightly embarrassed that he looked at my drawings. He sat up and looked at me.

"They are really good. So..." He said leaning forward towards me, "why do you live with an abusive 'dad' and a mother who could care?" I sighed and sat next to him.

"I have no choice, really. Not until I'm 18." Toby perked up.

"That reminds me." He pulled a small black box out of his hoodie pocket. "Happy Birthday Lilia." He said and handed me the box. I looked at it for a minute then to him."Open it." I opened the box and there was a beautiful purple dragon pendant. I picked it up carefully and held it by its silver chain. He took it from my hand and put it on me. "Do you like it?" He asked.

I touched it and said, "It's beautiful. Where did you get it and how did you know it was my birthday a week ago?"

He leaned forward and touched my shoulder-length black hair. "I know everything about you."

I blushed and smiled. "So, what now?" He got up and walked over to the window. At first, I thought he was going to leave, but he reached his hand out to me.

"Come with me, Lilia. You can leave with me and never come back." He smiled, I think, as I got up.

"What about my mom and James? They are bound to send the cops after me, and I can't endanger you." I walked to the door and leaned against it.

Toby walked towards me and touched my cheek. His face was an inch from mine. "You don't have to worry about them, and I can take care of myself and you." I looked at his goggles and tilted my head, confused. He took my hand, led me to the window, let go of my hand and jumped out the window. I grabbed a bag, put my favorite clothes and my sketchbook in it and jumped out the window. Toby caught me and carried me into the woods.

'I can walk, you know." He nodded but, kept carrying me. "Toby put me down."

He covered my mouth and whispered, "Stay quiet and pretend to be unconscious. I can get you past Slendy that way." I did as I was told. We picked up speed because I could feel the wind in my face. There was a sudden, high-pitched ringing in my ears and I passed out for real.


	3. Sally

When I woke up, I was in an unlit, dark grey room. I sat up, holding my head. I felt like I had an anvil dropped on my head. The light suddenly flicked on and there was a young girl, maybe 8 or 9, standing there with a teddy bear. She giggled.

"Oh, you're awake. Toby will be happy. I'm Sally. Nice to meet you finally Lilia." I looked at her, very confused.

"How do you know my name?" She giggled, and sat on the bed beside me.

"Toby talks about you all the time. I think he's....." She leans closer and just as she was about to finish, the door swung open and Toby came in.

"SALLY!! Leave her alone." Toby grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room and down the hall. "Lilia... Slendy wants to talk to you. Listen to him, and only speak when spoken to, ok?"

"Why?" I asked, curious about everything that was going on. I stopped in the hall and asked, "What is going on, Toby? Tell me or I'm not moving." Toby sighed, and looked like he was fighting with himself on whether to tell me something.

"Please Lilia. I...I n...need this t...to go w...well." He stuttered, "I....I'm j...just d...doing t...this to protect you. Please do as I ask." He was pleading with me. Being as cute as he was, was bad enough, but add the stuttering, that is a whole new level of cute.

I smiled and said, "Ok. But, promise me you will answer any question I have." He nodded and continued dragging me. We stopped at the end of the hall, and Toby turned me to face him.

"R...remember w...w...what I t...t...told you o...ok?" I nodded and he hugged me tightly, which confused me even more. Suddenly, Toby pulled away, opened the door, shoved me inside and to the floor, he then shut the door behind me. As I got up, I was face to face, well more like face to knee, with a 20 foot tall, featureless and well-dressed man, whose skin was too pale to be human.


	4. Slenderman

"Hello child. I am Slenderman. You are Lilia, are you not?" I nodded and this man motioned for me to sit in a mahogany colored arm-chair in front of a cherry-wood desk. I sat, and he walked over and sat behind the desk.

He examined me from behind the desk, leaning onto it and then spoke, "So, Lilia. Toby told me your story and why he brought you here. As my proxy, he will be punished severely for his actions. But, I will allow you to stay with us as long as you make yourself useful. What are you good at?" I wanted to speak my mind but, I remembered what Toby told me.

"Cooking, cleaning, those types of things, but may I speak freely for a moment Slenderman?" He leaned back in his chair and nodded. "I will take Toby's punishment in his stead." Slenderman leaned forward, shocked.

"I cannot allow that, Lilia. Toby needs to learn his lesson."

"Please, Slenderman. I refuse to see Toby get hurt for saving me. I can take every possible punishment you could dish out to me, just please let me take it for him." Tears streamed down my face.

He got up and picked me up to look into his non-existent eyes. "Are you willing to risk your life for him? Are you sure you can take it?" I nodded. He set me down and walked over to the door.

"Follow me." I followed him as he walk out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. We walked to a concrete wall with chains attached to it.

He pointed to a spot by the wall and I stood in that spot. He turned me around to face the wall and chained my arms and legs up. The chains pulled me so I couldn't move. I heard a whip crack. I gulped and waited for the lashing to begin.


	5. 50 Lashings

I heard the whip crack again and then my shirt tears as well as my skin. I tried not to scream as Slenderman ripped a layer of skin off my back, with each lashing. After 4 hits, I couldn't help but scream. Slenderman continued, as I screamed until I lost my voice. I could feel the blood dripping down my legs. After 10 more lashings, Toby burst out of the trees and grabbed the whip.

"Slendy! Why are you punishing her? SHE DID NOTHING WRONG?" He screamed at Slenderman. I felt something release the chains from me. I turned slowly around.

"Ask Miss Lilia." Slenderman said. Toby looked at me with sad eyes and ran to me, holding me tightly. His hug stung because he touched my raw and bloody back.

"Why?" Toby asked. His eyes teared up and I tried to smile through the huge amount of pain I felt.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Toby. I did it for you." Slenderman turned to walk away.

"Keep her close Toby. This girl deserves as much love from you as she has for you. And your debt has been repaid for your actions, because of her sacrifice. Treat her well." Slenderman said as he walked away, leaving me and Toby in a small pool of my blood. My vision began to blur, and blacken.

"Let's get you home, quickly." Toby said, picking me up as gently as he could, he put me over his shoulder and ran back to the house. He brought me up to a room and set me down.

He looked at me and twitched a little. "Um. L...Lilia, I...I'm g...gonna n...need to t...take off y...your s...shirt..." I smiled and nodded at him and he took off what remained of my  _ Famous Last Words _ t-shirt. He stared for a moment before twitching again and wrapping my torso with surgical bandaging. Toby tried to be gentle, but I would still wince from his touch. "Ok. All done..........Lilia, are you alright?" I must have looked horrid when he asked that.

"I'm fine... I'm just glad you aren't hurt." He sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me, which made me wince from pain.

"Lilia? Do you really love me that much?" I sighed, and snuggled into him.

"Maybe not love, but you saved me. So, I'm returning the favor. Maybe I do love you, Toby. I don't really know myself." I think he smiled when I said that. Suddenly the door swung open and this 5 foot, blonde haired boy with red eyes stood in the doorway. I shrieked and covered my black bra with my arms. Toby darted to the door and shut it in the boy's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." I heard from behind the door. "I'll come back later." I heard footsteps slowly disappear.

"Who was that?" I asked as I grabbed a  _ Motionless In White _ t-shirt from my bag and slid it on. Toby sighed, and shook his head.

"That is Ben...Ben Drowned. He has horrible timing but, he means well, usually." I looked at Toby, confused by his statement. "He can be a bit of a pervert, especially towards his wife. But, he's a good guy." I sighed and nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in now?" Toby looked at me, and I nodded to let Ben in. He opened the door and Ben walked in slowly. "I'm sorry. If you don't already know, I'm Ben. And you must be Lilia. It's good to finally meet you."

"Ok. Why does everyone say that!?!?" I look at Toby then Ben. There was a moment before Ben spoke.

"Toby talks about you all the time and we all feel like we know you already." Ben smiles and eyes Toby. He leans closer to me and whispers, "He talks about how much he loves you and...." was all I heard before Toby threw him out of the room and shut the door.

"Ignore him Lilia. He's a perverted bastard." Toby was twitching again. I walked over to him.

"Do you really love me, Toby?" I say, leaning against him, for support and to comfort him.

Toby twitched even more. "I........I........I......"


	6. Scar

I smile and put my fingers to his lips. "Don't tell me yet. You would ruin the magic, if you told me." He sighed in relief and slid his mouthguard to his neck. My fingers touched his grey lips. He took my hand and brushed my bangs back, revealing a jagged scar. I pulled away and slunk into the corner away from him. 

"What was that?" Toby said, walking over to me and sliding next to me. I turned away and sighed.

"Nothing, just a permanent reminder of my old life." I didn't want Toby to know anything about it if he didn't already. I was afraid I'd lose him if he knew.

"Why do you hide it? It makes you look cuter." Toby said, pushing my bangs again, to show off the scar above my right eye, near my temple.

"Painful memories, I guess." I sighed. There was a knock at the door and Slenderman came into the room.

"Lilia, your room is ready. Come with me." I got up, throwing my bangs back over my disgusting scar, picked up my bag and followed Slenderman to my room. "Here we are." It was right next to Toby’s.

"Slenderman?" I look up at him.

"You can call me Slender, but what was your question?" He said, looking down at me with his featureless face.

"Can you erase memories, or read people’s thoughts that even they don't know they have?" He stood for a moment.

He opened the door and said, "I can't erase memories without erasing every memory, but I can read the thoughts of humans, that even you don't know you have." And with that Slender left me, alone in the hallway. I walked into the room and closed the door. I launched onto the bed, and cried into my pillow.

After an hour, someone knock on the door. "Lilia? You ok?" I couldn't tell who it was because the voice didn't sound familiar. "May I come in?"

"Who are you? And why do you care?" I say, with anger and sadness clogging my voice.

"Let me come in, and I'll explain." The voice sounded sincere, but I'm in a house full of killers so I really shouldn't trust it. I got up anyway and opened the door, hiding my face. A guy came in and I shut the door before I lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm Eyeless Jack. Lilia, I care about you because Toby is a dear friend of mine. So, why are you upset?" I read about this guy before. No eyes, blue mask, kills people and takes their kidneys, then eats them. I shiver at the thought.

"Just painful memories, Jack. Nothing more, nothing less. Now leave." I say, opening the door and shoving him out it before shutting and locking it.

"Lilia! You can't run from your......" I put my headphones in and blared  _ Underneath Every Smile  _ by:  _ I See Stars _ . I unpacked my bag and started to draw. At first, it looked like nothing. After an hour or so, it started to look like something or someone.... I got up, took out my headphones, left my room and walked down stairs. As soon as I saw him, I knew who I just drew. I drew Toby....

Toby looked at me and before he could say anything, I ran upstairs and into my room and slammed the door. "I drew Toby.... That has to mean I love him. I don't draw anything in this book unless I love it." I went to look at it again, but my book was gone. SHIT!!


	7. The Drawing

**_Toby's POV_ **

"Why do you hide it? It makes you look cuter." I said, pushing her bangs back, and showing off her scar. It really did make her look adorable.

"Painful memories, I guess." She sighed. There was a knock at the door and Slendy came into the room.

"Lilia, your room is ready. Come with me." Lilia got up, throwing her bangs back over her cute little scar, picked up her bag and followed Slendy.

I sighed, sat there for a good 55 minutes, then I got up, walked downstairs, and ran into Jack and Ben in the kitchen. "Hey Jack, Ben. How are you two?"

"How's she doing?" Jack asked. Jack's my best friend so I figured what could it hurt.

"She's ok, I guess. She seems upset though." I said, slightly upset about that.

"You want me to check on her?" Ben smiled with his perverted smile. I smacked him.

"I'd rather let Jack do that." Jack turned, nodded and walked upstairs. I just walked over to the fridge, grabbed a bowl of pancake batter, and started to eat it.

"You should cook that. You'll get worms." Ben said, taking away my batter. I snatched it back.

"Like I care. What about you, mister I eat pizza every day? You are more likely to get worms then me." I snapped at him, then sat at the table, eating. Ben grabbed a piece of pizza from the fridge and went to play video games, as per usual. Jack came down a little bit later, and he smiled.

"You were right. She's upset about something. She shoved me out before I got any answers. Sorry man." Jack sat down and played with Ben.

After 20 minutes, I went to go play  _ Call of Duty: Ghost _ with them. We played for an hour or so. Ben kicked my ass, like normal. Jack barely beat me. I got up and started to walk to the kitchen, when I heard Lilia walking down stairs. I looked at her, as her eyes widened, and she ran back upstairs before I could even say a word.

"What the........?" I noticed she dropped her sketchbook; I walked over, picked it up and looked at the open page. "She drew me..........."

Jack was standing behind me looking at the page. "She's good. It looks just like you, except you aren't that handsome." He said, nudging me and laughing at his own stupid joke. I shook my head and looked at the page more carefully.

"What you looking at?" Ben got up and snatched the book from my hands and looked at it. I snatched it back before he got a good look.

I flipped the book closed, and slid it into my pocket. "None of your business, Ben. I'm going to take a nap." I walked upstairs, into my room, and closed my door. I laid down on the bed and looked through Lilia's sketchbook.

I saw all the things she loved as I looked through the pages like 3 drawings of pandas; 4 of dragons; 2 of her ex-boyfriend, which are now crossed out; 10 pictures of her sister, who was murdered, 6 of the woods outside her old house: and then there was the picture of me.

"Does this mean she loves me?" I thought out loud. I sighed. "I only know a little about her life, I don't know where she got that scar." I then remembered that I am the way I am.

"I can't tell her about the things I've done, I'll lose her for sure. I won't have the guts to go after her if she leaves...... WHAT DO I DO?!?!" I pounded my fist on the bed. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I hid the sketchbook under my pillow and the door slowly opened.

"Toby.........? Can we talk?" I heard her voice. That sweet, little voice.

“Sure." I said, as a slight smile came across my face.


	8. "I have to tell him..."

**_Lilia's POV_ **

I walked in and sat next to Toby. I smiled.  _ "I have to tell him. I have to." _ I thought to myself, butterflies in my stomach.

"Toby? I........um......I think I'm......" was all I could say before Toby cut me off, by kissing me. As soon as I went to kiss him back, he pulled away and twitched. "Toby?"

"I'm sorry. I...I...I sh...sh...shouldn't h...h...have d...done t...t...that." He slid away from me. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Toby. I was saying that I think I'm in love with you. So, that's perfectly fine. I actually enjoyed it." Toby slid back next to me.

"R...r...really?" I nodded, smiling. He leaned in to kiss me again, but he pulled away at the last second. I looked at him, worried and scared. "You shouldn't love me Lilia." He got up and stood across the room from me.

"Toby? Why not?" I was worried that I said  _ 'I love you’  _ too soon, or that he didn't love me back.

"You don't know the horrible things I've done......things I've done...." He mumbled the last part so I couldn't hear it.

"Toby, I don't care what you've done in your past." I got up and walked towards him.

"I KILLED YOUR SISTER LILIA!" He screamed, tears streamed from the sides of his orange goggles. "I KILLED HER!"

I wrapped my arms around him. "I knew the moment I saw you that you were the man who killed my sister. I don't care. It's in the past." He pushed me away.

"I took the only good thing in your life away. Why don't you care? Why do you continue to love me?" Toby must have been confused, and he must hate himself for hurting me like that.

"Toby, love conquers all. You may have taken my sister from me, but you took me away from the hell I lived without her." I smiled, and pulled my bangs back.

"This scar..." I sighed, pointing to the ugly mark on my face. "I tried to kill myself with my father's gun when I was ten. I missed and it grazed my head, leaving this in its place." I sighed, and let my hair fall in my face.

"It's a permanent reminder of my failed attempt to be with my sister. I know she'd want me to live and now I accept that. Please don't live in the past Toby. Move on, with me." I hold my hand out to him. "I care about you, Toby. Please, don't make me move on without you."

He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Lilia. I.....I love you too." He said that and kissed my scar. "I didn't know." I smiled and moved his goggles to the top of his head, wiped his tears away and kissed him gently.

He kissed back, ran his hands through my hair and leaned too far back, making us both fall to the floor. We both laughed and continued our little makeout session, until we heard footsteps.

We both sat on the floor, slightly away from each other, as a guy stood in the doorway. He had a smile carved in his face and before me or Toby could say anything, he was on top of me and had a knife to my throat.

"Go to sleep." The man said, as he dug the knife into my neck. Everything went black and I passed out. I heard Toby yell but that was it.


	9. Jeff

I woke up, head pounding, and I opened my eyes to Jack standing over me in my room. "Jack?" I tried to sit up, but Jack stopped me.

"You need to lay down. You are still injured. Jeff tried to kill you." Suddenly, the door swung open and Jeff came in. Jack stood between me and Jeff.

"I didn't know, Jack. It's not my fault. I didn't know it was her." Jeff said, he sounded like he was honestly sorry. Jack looked at me, silently asking,  _ "Do you believe him?" _  I nodded, and Jack let Jeff closer to me.

"I'm sorry Lilia. I didn't know it was you." I smiled and looked at him more closely; he had scars and cuts all over his pale face.

 

"What happened to you?" Just as I asked, I heard someone yell and then Jeff was slammed against the wall and there was Toby, hatchets in both hands, breathing heavily.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, JEFF!!!!!" I grabbed Toby's hand and held it tightly. He turned to me, his eyes softened and he hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you are ok, Lilia. I couldn't sleep all week."

My eyes widened. "I WAS OUT FOR A WEEK." I couldn't help but bolt up out of bed. Jack pushed me back down.

"Seriously, Lilia. You are still healing." Jack said, probably more worried about Toby then me.

 

Jeff left the wall, and started to walk out. "Sorry Lilia. Forgive me someday, ok?" He closed the door behind him. Jack nodded his head and said, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He, then, walked out, leaving me and Toby alone.

 

"Lilia, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Jeff would act that way. I'm so sorry." I smiled, and kissed his nose.

"I don't blame you, or Jeff." Toby looked confused. "It's in his nature to kill. I may be naive but, I'm not stupid. He's Jeff the Killer." I held Toby's hand tightly.

"Don't be mad at Jeff. Please?"

"But Lilia! He ALMOST killed you." I shook my head.

"For me?" I smiled, that smile I knew he couldn't refuse. He sighed then nodded.

"Only for you." He kissed my forehead. "Get some rest." He got up off his knees, but I gripped his hand tighter.

"Stay with me?" I was afraid if he left, he'd hurt Jeff, and I had a bad feeling that if he left, I'd never see him again.

"I can't, not right now. I need to meet my quota for this week. I'll be back before you know it. Now, get some rest." He kissed me, I lost my grip and he slipped away from me. I saw him run through the wood, through my window.

"Damn it Toby. You are bound to get hurt." I said, getting out of bed, slipping my black hoodie with the black wings sticking out, and jumped out my window after him.

"I really hope I'm wrong this time." I ran after him into the darkness.


	10. Killing Spree

**_Toby's POV_ **

I hate that I left Lilia, like that. It killed me to leave but, if I didn't make my quota, Slendy would punish me, or more likely, punish Lilia. I went into the first house, hoping there would at least be a couple so, I could finish quickly. I walked into the house, and started to crack my neck.

"Nice house...." I said, walking up the steps, looking at the pictures on the way up. There was a couple and a teenage boy. "Perfect."

I walked into the first room and saw the boy, sound asleep. I cracked my knuckles, drew my hatchets, and chopped the boy to pieces. He died in his sleep, so this was an easy kill.

"One down, nine to go." I walked into the couple's bedroom, and walked over to the woman; I smiled and chopped her head off. I walked over to the other side and woke up the man. "TIC TIC TIC TIC." I said, then cut him apart as well. He barely got to scream before I cut his windpipe.

"Three down, seven to go." I said, walking out of the house and ran a few blocks. After an hour, I came out of the 5th house.

"Nine down, one to go. Finally." I walked into the last house, which an old man lived in. I killed him with no trouble, so I started to run back into the forest. As I entered the forest, I was hit on the back of the head, by a knife.

"Jane!" Was all I could say before I fell unconscious.


	11. Jane

**_Lilia's POV_ **

I followed Toby around town, as he went in houses and, I assume, killed people. He came out of house #6 and started to run to the forest. I followed him. As I followed, I heard him yell "Jane!" and fall unconscious. A woman picked him up and ran off with him. I had to follow her so I could save Toby.

_ "Why am I always right about things like this?" _ I thought to myself, running after them. I, then, remembered that I didn't have a weapon, but I didn't care. Toby was in trouble. I followed them into an abandoned house and the woman brought Toby down in the basement. I looked around the house for some type of weapon. I saw a red scythe, with a black handle. I grabbed it. "Perfect."

I ran down the steps into the basement and screamed, "DIE YOU BITCH!" I started swinging the scythe at the woman. She laughed at me.

"Who are you? The Angel of Death?" I smirked; looked at Toby, who was awake and tied to a chair; and lunged forward. I sliced her across the chest.

"You wish!" I took the other end of the scythe, which had a built-in knife, and stabbed her in the heart. I kept the knife in her until the lights left her eyes. "The Angel of Death has come for you." I said, smiling, then turned to Toby. I made the scythe collapse, slid it in my pocket then untied Toby.

"HOW THE HELL.........? WHY ARE YOU.......? I'm so confused." Toby said, hugging me.

"I had a bad feeling so, I followed you. Sorry Toby." I smiled at him; he wrapped his arm around me. We walked home, and when we walked in the door, Ben, Jeff, and Jack looked at me and ran over.

"What the hell happened to you Lilia?" I guess I had blood on my face or something, otherwise they wouldn't have asked.

Toby spoke before I could, "She took down Jane single-handedly. We need to talk to Slendy. Where is he?"

"His study." Jack said, and Toby and I walked up to Slender's study. Toby opened the door.

"Slendy. We need to talk." Slender looked up at me and nodded to the chairs in front of his desk. We sat down, and Slender leaned on his desk.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Slender asked, sounding annoyed.


	12. Proxy?

"Lilia needs to become a proxy." Toby blurted out, then looked at me. Slender looked at Toby, confused. "She took down Jane single-handedly and she's still wounded from Jeff. She has to become a proxy, please Slendy."

 

Slender perked up, and then leaned across the desk so he was 3 inches from my face. "Is this true, Lilia?" I nodded and gulped. "May I see the weapon you took her down with?"

I got up, pulled the foldable scythe from my pocket, flicked it open to its full length, and handed it to Slender. He examined it closely. "This is fascinating, where did you get this?"

"I..... um.... took it from Jane's house." Slender still scared me so I didn't want to upset him.

 

"Did you enjoy killing her?" He asked, handing me my scythe. I flicked it closed, and slid it back in my hoodie pocket.

"Um....... I.....I think...," then I remembered how it felt. I smiled a devious smile. "I did Slender, I really did." I looked at Toby, who looked giddy as hell, then at Slender, who I still can't read.

"I'll think about it, but until I decide Jeff and Jack are to train her, just in case." Toby was trying to keep his composure, but he was about to jump up and down like a little girl.

"Thanks Slender." I said, dragging Toby out behind me. Toby and I ran downstairs to tell the others. "GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT?!?!?!" I practically screamed as we entered the living room where Jeff, Jack, Sally, Ben and another woman, who had her arm wrapped around Ben.

"What?" Ben said, looking at the woman's boobs rather than me. Jeff and Jack were stand near each other, so I walked over to them, and wrapped my arms around their necks.

"You two have to train me in the art of killing." I smiled, as I said killing. They both looked at me, confused and scared.

"WHAT?" They said. I laughed and spun around in a circle.

"Yup. Slendy said so. She may become one of us." Toby said, and he held me tight.

Sally jumped up and down. "Yay!!!" Ben was still staring at the woman's boobs. The woman caught him and threw him against a wall.

"Stupid pervert. So, you must be Lilia. I'm Soulless Demon, you can call me Ebony or Soul, whatever works for you." She smiled, and helped Ben up.

"Was that really needed? That hurt, sweetheart." Ben said, rubbing his head. OH! That's his wife. She's pretty. She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Anyways, that's cool Lilia."

"WHAT?" Jack and Jeff were still shocked. "Why us?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Show them your weapon." Toby said, hugging me tightly. I pulled out my scythe, artfully opened it to its full length, and spun it in one hand. I pulled my hood over my head, and gave a crooked laugh.

  
Jeff and Jack stood there, worried for their safety, as well they should; Sally watched me twirl my scythe in awe; Soul and Ben clapped at my artisticness. Toby let go and I ran outside, giddy that my old life is almost over and I'm getting to start a new one.......................................................as a killer, no less.


	13. Training Day

The next day, at maybe 7am, I walked into Jack's room and jumped on him. "Wakey wakey Jacky. Time for training." He groaned and pushed me off.

"5 more hours." He said, rolling over. I giggled and whispered in his ear. "I'll make you breakfast, with kidneys...." He sat up instantly.

"For real?" He asked, wide-eyed, with crusty stuff by his non-existent eyes. He wasn't wearing his mask, but he looked just like his mask, except cuter. I brushed away the crusty stuff and smiled.

"Only if you get up now." I ran out and strolled into Jeff's room. I saw his knife, grabbed it and jumped on Jeff, pushing his knife to his neck. "Wake up Jeff. I want to see the lights leave your eyes." He looked at me and just laughed.

"Ok, I'm awake. You gonna make me breakfast at least?" I smiled, gave him his knife, got off him and stood in the doorway.

"Sure, what you want for breakfast, Jeffy Pie?" I giggled, when I saw how angry he got at that, and he chased me downstairs, and I ran into Jack. "Jack, help Jeffy Pie is trying to kill me." I was laughing so hard, I started to cough up blood. Jack and Jeff both stopped, and looked at me worried.

"Lilia?!?!?" They both yelled, and ran to my side. I kept coughing, but the blood stopped coming up after a few minutes. Jack got me a glass of water, and made me drink it.

“I'm fine guys. Just laughed too much. I'll be ok." I told them, but they still looked worried. "Seriously, I'm fine. Now, Jeff what you want?"

"I'll make breakfast, it's fine." Jeff said, walking past me and toward the kitchen. I grabbed him, threw him into a chair and held my scythe to his throat.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!?! Now, what do you want?" Jeff had fear in his eyes, he gulped and looked away.

“If it's not too much trouble, can I have steak?" He asked, scared and worried. I pulled my scythe away and pointed at Jack with it.

"You sit your skinny, blue ass down before I cut you." Jack sat down, and I smiled, putting away my scythe. "That's what I thought, now stay!" I said, leaving the room and I went into the kitchen.

I grabbed a steak, a kidney and pancake batter out of the fridge; I turned the stove on, and fried Jeff's steak and Jack's kidney. I put them on plates and drizzled honey and blueberry sauce on them, and brought it out.

"Eat up." Giving them their breakfast, I went into the kitchen, made pancakes for me and coffee for the boys. I brought my pancakes and two mugs of coffee out to them. I lost my appetite as I watched them eat. I got up, walked upstairs and left the pancakes next to Toby's bed, on his nightstand. I walked back downstairs, and to the door.

"Meet me outside when you two are finished." They nodded, stuffing their faces. I did good I guess. I walked outside and started turning the scythe around in the best way I could. I heard rustling in the bushes, and then I saw a mass of red, and hit my head as it attacked me. I fell unconscious before I knew what it was.


	14. Smile

It was dark, I couldn't open my eyes. All I could hear was voices, a little whimper, and the song  _ Caraphernelia by: Pierce The Veil _ . I wanted to open my eyes; my mind begged my body to open my eyes. I fell asleep, unable to stay awake. I opened my eyes and I was in the woods outside my house, wondering around. I heard a rustling in the bushes, then a growl. I turned as a red colored wolf jumped on me and ripped out my throat before I could scream. I bolted up screaming and realized I was in my room at the mansion. Toby was right next to me holding me. I looked around; saw Jack, Jeff and the wolf from my nightmare. I pulled my scythe and swung at the animal, it just whimpered and backed away.

“Lilia. It's ok. That's Smile." Jack said, realizing that I was scared of the dog. Jeff took my scythe, and Smile walked towards my bed. I shrunk into Toby's arms, and shook out of fear.

Toby whispered, "He won't hurt you. I promise." I slowly reached my hand towards Smile, who had his front paws on my bed. He licked my hand and let me pet him. He rubbed his snout against my arm. I calmed down and smiled.

"Why'd you attack me Smile, huh? You are cute now but are you gonna bite my arm off?" Smile barked at me, jumped on my bed and laid next to my leg.

"He's saying he's sorry. He didn't mean to hurt you." Jeff said, with my closed scythe in his hand. "He got excited when he saw you and jumped on you, trying to greet you." I laughed and pet Smile.

"Of course that's what really happened. I really hate my overactive imagination." Everyone looked at me worried, even Smile.

“Chill. I'm fine, ok. Can I get up now?" Toby looked at me, kissed my cheek and helped me out of bed. I was a little sore, but I've been through worse. I grabbed my scythe from Jeff and wandered out off the room. "Let's go train you two." I said, looking at Jack and Jeff. They both looked at each other, and then followed me.

"Should we take it easy on her?" Jack asked, thinking I couldn't hear them. Before, Jeff could answer, I yelled back to them, "If you two take it easy, I'll kill you, got it?" I was kidding, of course, but I sounded as serious as I could. Once we got outside, I pulled up my hood, laughed, flicked my scythe open and started singing.

"You felt the coldness in my eyes,

It's something I'm not revealing.

Though you got used to my disguise,

You can't shake this awful feeling.

It's the me that I let you know,

Cause' I'll never show,

I have my reasons.

I hate to say that I told you so,

But I told you so.

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.

Some things can't be treated so,

Don't make me,

Don't make me be myself around you.

Straight from your eyes it's barely me.

Beautifully so disfigured.

This other side that you can't see,

Just praying you won't remember.

Feel the pain that I never show,

I hope you know,

It's never healing.

I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so." There was more to the song, but I just hummed the rest, since Jeff and Jack started to run at me, weapons drawn.

I flipped over them and knocked their weapons out of their hands. I laughed, knocking them to the ground and I pinned both of them under one foot. "Too easy." I let them up and did a handstand, bored with them already.

I got knocked over, and I had Jack's knife in my ankle. I smiled, pulled it out, and threw it back at him. "Finally, I told you not to take it easy." I got up, not even bothered by the pain shooting through my foot. I threw my scythe to the side, the blade sticking in the dirt, and then I ran at them. They were confused, I jumped over them, knocking their heads together then did a handspring, and spun kicked Jeff into a tree.

He let out a groan, but stayed there knowing he was beat. I laughed and turned to Jack. "Just you and me now, Jacky." I cracked my neck and knuckles while Jack came at me. I jumped over him and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled over, and smiled behind his mask.

"You are promising. So, what's your catchphrase?" He said, coming at me with his knife, I grabbed my scythe and knocked him to the ground. I pinned him and held my scythe to his neck.

"The Angel of Death has come for you."Jack gulped, and Jeff grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled, pulling the blade from Jack's neck and unpinned him. "Good try boys. Better luck next time." I said as I stole Jeff's knife and cut myself in random spots on my face and arms. Jack got up and him and Jeff both looked at me, confused.

"Why are you doing that?" They both said, walking towards me. I smiled and threw Jeff's knife to him. I collapsed my scythe and walked toward the house.

“Don't want the rest of the house to think you're weak, do you? I lost ok? Do you got me?" They nodded and caught up to me as I walked in the house.


	15. Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not a Self-Harm Chapter)

**_Toby's POV_ **

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Lilia. I was staring at the front door so intently, Ben was talking to me and I couldn't hear him until he stood in the way of the door.

"TOBY? Dude? Earth to Toby? You wanna play or not?" He said, waving a controller in my face. I waved him off, and continued to stare at the door.

Ben followed my eyes. "Why don't you go watch her train?"

"Can't. Slendy said so. Beside she'll think I'm over-protective. I don't want to lose her." Ben glared at me, and gave me a "ARE YOU STUPID?" look.

“She loves you. Look at everything she did for you. She took a lashing, went to rescue you while she was injured, and is willing to go through the transformation of human to Creepypasta." I sighed and my eyes fell to the floor. "SHE DOESN'T KNOW, DOES SHE?"

"Shut up. I don't want to tell her yet. She'll back out and leave me for sure." Ben hit me on the back of the head. "OW!"

"Tell her." Ben said, glaring at me. Suddenly the door opened and Lilia, Jack and Jeff came in. Lilia had cuts on her face and arms. I ran over to her and looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I lost though." Jeff and Jack both nodded when she said that, which made me skeptical. I brushed my hand over a few of her cuts.

"Lilia, we need to talk." She nodded and we walked upstairs to my room.

"What's up Toby?" She asked as I shut the door.

"Are you sure you are willing to do anything for me?" She nodded, and she stepped towards me. "Even if it means.... dying?" She looked at me, confused, and hugged me.

"I'll do anything for you, even if I die. I love you too much Toby." I smiled, and held her tightly.

“I love you too. I don't want to lose you. I'm scared you won't come back." She rubbed my back as I started to cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhhh. It's ok, Toby." She made me look her in the eyes, those perfect smoke-colored eyes. Suddenly, Jeff came down the hall, opened my door, and stood in the doorway, blaring my favorite song,  _ Blood On My Hands by: The Used. _ I couldn't help singing; it was and still is my favorite. I looked at Lilia and her eyes lit up. She started singing, too.

"You felt the coldness in my eyes,

It's something I'm not revealing.

Though you got used to my disguise,

You can't shake this awful feeling.

It's the me that I let you know,

Cause' I'll never show,

I have my reasons.

I hate to say that I told you so,

But I told you so.

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.

Some things can't be treated so,

Don't make me,

Don't make me be myself around you.

Straight from your eyes it's barely me.

Beautifully so disfigured.

This other side that you can't see,

Just praying you won't remember.

Feel the pain that I never show,   
I hope you know,   
It's never healing.   
I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so." We both stopped there, me because I knew she was perfect for me, and her because I cut her off by kissing her. I saw Jeff smile even more then his cut smile; he closed the door and walked away. Lilia smiled when she pulled away, and I smiled back.

"He is so...." I started, "the best!" Lilia cut me off and kissed me. "So you like  _ The Used _ , Lilia?" She jumped up and down, and showed me her  _ The Used _ band t-shirt, which made her look gorgeous.

"Of course, they are my favorite band ever. Them,  _ Pierce the Veil _ ,  _ Famous Last Words _ ,  _ Motionless In White _ , and  _ Sleeping With Sirens _ .......... oh and  _ Nickelback. _ " She said, in that cute little voice of hers, which put me in a trance. "Toby, what did you want to tell me before Jeff came up?" I shook my head, breaking my trance.

“Oh yeah. That." I sighed and looked at the floor. "Well, you see........"


	16. Burn

**_Lilia's POV_ **

I stood there in utter shock, my eyes wide. "Y...you h...h...have to burn me a...alive." I stammered, fear sinking in. Then I saw the look in Toby's eyes. I didn't want to see him sad. I held myself a little taller, hoping to seem more confident than scared. "That's fine, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

“It's fine, I know you are lying, you can back out if you want. I'll understand it you leave me too." Toby sighed, and sat on the bed; I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him, pulling his head to my chest.

"Toby, I'm not going to leave you, and.......I'm not backing out. I'm going to become a proxy, no matter what. I love you Toby." I said, then crushed my lips on his, wanting him to not be worried. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, pushing me down onto the bed and laying on top of me. I smiled, knowing he was feeling better, and wrapped my arms around his neck as we pressed our lips together.

He pulled away, and smiled. He brushed my bangs out of my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "You are absolutely stunning. I love those eyes and that scar. You are perfect Lilia. Don't forget that you are mine." I blushed and kissed his nose.

"I won't, Toby." He leaned down to kiss me again, but noise downstairs made him groan. He got up and opened the door.

"I'll go see what all the noise is about, be back in a few." He said that, and walked out the door and closed it behind him.


	17. Masky & Hoodie

**_Toby's POV_ **

I walked downstairs to see what all the commotion was about and I see Masky out the window, coming home after a month trip. When Masky came in, Hoodie was on his shoulders and hugging Masky's face.

"I MISSED YOU MASKY!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hoodie cried, hugging Masky's face tighter.

"Hoodie, I can’t see, and I was out on a spree. Sorry I left suddenly brother." Hoodie let go of his face, but stayed on his shoulders. We all weren't too worried about Masky, he could take care of himself, but it was nice to have him back.

"Toby, what's all the noise about?" Lilia said, walking down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom of the steps. Masky and Hoodie looked at her; Hoodie fell off Masky's shoulders and tried to recover by standing up quickly.

"Who's that?" Hoodie said, pointing to Lilia, with a massive smile on his black face. I shook my head.

"Lilia, this is Masky." I motioned to Masky, he nodded, and then I motioned to Hoodie. "And this is Hoodie." He started to walk towards her, and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Lilia, so are you a proxy or are you one of the boys' lovers?" He got a little too close to my girlfriend and I don't like Hoodie as it is. I ran over and pulled Lilia into my arms, away from him. She knew what was going on.

"I'm all Toby's. Sorry, you are a little late to steal my heart. Nice to meet you both, Masky, Hoodie." She then kissed me playfully and ran upstairs. I smiled.  _ "Good, I don't have to worry about her being stolen from me. ESPECIALLY by HOODIE!" _ I thought to myself, and turned to Hoodie.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL, HOODIE." I said, in a low growl. Hoodie glared at me.

“I'll do what I want..... and it's never too late to steal your heart, Princess. I'll make you mine soon enough." He laughed and ran over to Masky, hoping I wouldn't hurt him if Masky was around. I'd get him sooner than he thinks. I ran upstairs after Lilia, I passed by a few rooms and had my eyes covered. I laughed and turned around to kiss Lilia. I kissed her, but when I pulled away, I saw Clockwork, my ex. I heard a sniffle and I turned to see Lilia had seen everything.

"Lilia, it's not how it looks. I......" was all I could say before she ran off to god-knows-where, bawling. I tried to run after her but she disappeared. I turned back to Clockwork, who had a nasty smirk on her face.

"I knew you'd want me back, Toby. I knew she was just a little whore to...." I slapped her before she could finish.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, CLOCKWORK. YOU'RE THE WHORE. That's why I dumped your sorry ass." I yelled and ran off to find Lilia. When I found her, she was crying in Hoodie's arms. I snarled and ran over to them. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY GIRL HOODIE?!?!?" I pulled her into my arms, but she pushed me away, and slid back into Hoodie's.

"Go away Toby. I don't want you near me right now." As Lilia said that, tears welled up in my eyes, then I looked at Hoodie, who had a nasty smirk on his face as well.

"Lilia, I love you. And I thought Clockwork was you. I'm sorry sweetheart. Please forgive me." I begged her and she slid away from Hoodie and ran away from both of us.

"LILIA!" We both called after her, glared at each other and ran after her. Hoodie was always faster than me but there was no way I'm letting him get to my girl before me. Besides, I had an advantage. I knew where she was headed, to her sister's grave.


	18. Kiss

**_Lilia's POV_ ** **_  
_ ** I ran upstairs and hid in my room. I heard Toby laugh so I came out to see what was so funny. I saw him kissing another girl, with a clock for an eye. I started to cry, and Toby turned to see me.

"Lilia, it's not how it looks. I......" was all I heard before I ran off. I heard Toby try to follow me so, I sped up. I ran outside and launched into the arms of the first person I ran into, who happened to be Hoodie. He held me as I cried, as if it was meant to happen.

Once I calmed down a little, Hoodie asked, "What happened Lilia?"

"I saw Toby kiss another girl. AND HE ENJOYED KISSING HER. Oh Hoodie, I hate her, I'm losing Toby to her. She's prettier, except for that clock eye, than me; probably smarter; and she is a killer, while I'm a stupid human. She's perfect for him."

"I'm so sorry, Lilia. I knew that I should have told you. I knew he would get back together with his ex and you'd be a thing of the past. I won't let you be alone; I'll be yours if you want." I started to cry again, and Hoodie just held me, and rubbed my back. Then I heard footsteps and heard Toby say, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY GIRL HOODIE?!?!?" He pulled me into his arms, but I pushed him away, and slid back into Hoodie's.

"Go away Toby. I don't want you near me right now." As I said that, I saw tears well up in Toby's eyes, then he looked at Hoodie.

"Lilia, I love you. And I thought Clockwork was you. I'm sorry sweetheart. Please forgive me." He begged me and I slid away from Hoodie and ran away from both of them.

"LILIA!" I heard them yell, and chase after me. I had to run to the only place I knew that comforted me. I had to go to Aria's grave, to clear my head; I knew being there would help me figure this mess out. I managed, or at least I thought I managed, to lose the boys. I didn't stop running until I got to the graveyard. I then sprinted and jumped over graves, until I hugged Aria's grave.

"SISSY!!! I'm here and I need you." I said through my tears. I stayed there, crying for ten minutes, and then I heard footsteps. I sniffled, and hid behind my sister's grave.


	19. Dad?

I heard a sniffle, which sounded as if it was coming from a grown man. I peered out over the stone and saw a man; about late 50’s, brown grey hair. I came out from behind Aria’s tombstone. He jumped back at first, and then looked at me.

“Lilia? Is that you?” Now, I looked at him curious and freaked out at the same time. I took a step back. “Lilia, it’s your father.” My eyes widened and began to cry.

“Daddy?” He nodded and opened his arms, I ran into his arms and cried.

“Hi baby girl. I missed you. I’m sorry I left you.” He brushed my hair back and saw my scar. “What is that from, Lilia?” I shrunk instantly.

“I tried to kill myself after Aria’s death, with your gun........” He hugged me tighter.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t do that again. Daddy, doesn’t want to lose his last little girl.” I was confused at first, but then I figured out he was talking about Aria. I heard footsteps running towards us. I pulled out of my dad’s hug, pushed him behind me and pulled out my scythe, all in one fluid motion. “Lilia? What’s wrong?” I shush him, and brace myself for a fight. I pulled up my hood and watched for movement. Suddenly, two shadows burst through the tree line in front of me, Toby and Hoodie. I sighed and pulled my hood down.

“GO AWAY YOU GUYS!” I said stern and full of anger. They stopped dead in their tracks, looked from me, to my dad.

“Lilia. Get away from him.” Toby said, not daring to move.

“NO! He is my father, Toby. Hoodie, you have no business here. I know you and Clockwork planned that ‘kiss’ I saw. Go home and leave me alone, both of you.” I turned on my heels, to look at my dad. “Let’s go dad. I’ll explain those things when we get home.”

“Lilia, wait...... I”

“SHUT UP TOBY!” I screamed, turning and running at him with my scythe. He didn’t move. Tears were streaming down my face, as I ran at him. At the last second, I threw my scythe at Hoodie and tackle-hugged Toby. Hoodie was cut across his chest, only slicing his hoodie, sadly. It stuck in the ground. I knocked Toby down to the ground, me on top, crying into his chest.

“Shhhhhhhhh. It’s ok. Shhhhhhhhh. Sweetie, it’s ok.” He said, holding me and rubbing my back. Hoodie pulled my scythe from the ground and walked over to my father. I sensed his movement and leapt on him.

“Leave him alone HOODIE!!” I screamed, pulling him to the ground and pinning him. I looked at Toby, and he understood. He ran to my father.

“I’m sorry sir, but you have to come with me.” Toby said, about to grab his wrist.

“I’m not leaving my little girl. I just got her back. Lilia, daddy is here for you. Hold on for me.” He said, coming towards me.

“Dad! Go with Toby. I’m not little anymore. I can handle this.” I said, Toby grabbed him.

“NO! LET GO!!!”

“I’m sorry sir.” Toby said, hitting my dad in the head, knocking him out. He picked my dad up and ran off. Hoodie had pushed me off by then.

“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT HOODIE! You and I are ‘training’ now.” He threw my scythe to me, which I caught and turned in my hand. I collapsed it and slid it into my pocket.

“No weapon? Someone is overconfident. Last time you fought a pasta, you lost..........badly at that.” I laughed in his face.

“Try me asshole.” I said, running at him. He smiled and ran at me. When we met, we clashed into a mix of punches, kicks, jabs and so on.

“Let’s make this interesting, Princess.” He said, catching my punch. “If I win, you become.......ouch” He said, as I flipped him over me. “My girlfriend and leave Toby.”

“And if I win?” I asked, sweeping him.

“I won’t kill your dad.” I glared as he tried to jump-kick me. I sidestepped, and smiled.

“Sweeten the deal on my end, will you?” Giving my best pouty face, while I spin-kick him in the face.

“That’s all you get, Lilia. And soon you’ll be my girl, win or lose.” I laughed again, and jumped on him, pinning him.

“Not in your wildest fantasies.” I said, hitting his brachial plexus. As he’s about to fall unconscious I said, “Looks like I win. Night Hoodie.” I unpinned him and ran to the mansion.


	20. WHAT?!?!?!

**_Toby’s POV_ **

I had to knock Lilia’s dad out, what choice did I have? I brought him to the mansion, and set him on the couch.

“Toby?” Ben said, looking at Lilia’s dad. “Why is there a guy on our couch and why isn’t he dead?”

“It’s Lilia’s dad.”

“OH........makes sense now.” Soul was chilling out in an armchair, when Lilia’s dad woke up.

“LILIA!!! WHERE IS SHE?” He saw Soul, and stopped. “Ebony? Is that you?”

“How do you know me, old man?”

“Ebony, it’s your dad. Your real dad.” Soul’s eyes widened.

“How do you know my name if you are my biological father?” Soul asked, standing up.

“I couldn’t just leave your mother, so she and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn’t know that I’m your real father. She thought I’d just raise you as a father. When your mother passed away.......”

“I know.” Suddenly, the door opened, and Lilia walked in. “YOU LEFT ME!!” She screamed, punching him in the face. Lilia’s dad went flying, and Lilia’s eyes widened.

“What did I miss?” Lilia asked.

“Apparently, you and Soul are sisters. According to your dad, anyways.” Ben said, holding Soul back.

“YOU ASSHOLE!!!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH THAT BITCH?!?!?!” Soul screamed, trying to break out of Ben’s grip, which is impossible, usually.

“Is that true, dad?” Lilia looked at her dad, pleading for an answer.

“Yes it is. Lilia, Ebony, I’m so sorry I left you.” Her dad said.

“YOU LEFT HER TOO!!!! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!!!!” Soul tore away from Ben, and charged her dad. Lilia stepped in the way, and Soul stopped instantly. “Lilia, he hurt both of us, abandoned both of us. Why are you protecting him?” Suddenly,  _ A Trophy Father’s Trophy Son _ started playing. Everyone turn simultaneously towards the music.

**_Jeff’s POV_ **

I was standing on the stairs from where Toby brought some guy home until now, just listening to music. I decided to play  _ A Trophy Father’s Trophy Son _ out loud, and everyone turned and glared at me.

“JEFF!” Soul growled.

My voice got really high-pitched, when I said, “Ok, BYE NOW!” I then turned and ran up the stairs to my room.

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

“Idiot.” I thought, as I stared back at Soul, who snarled at Jeff. “Soul, stop.” Soul’s attention snapped back to me. She looked at me and hugged me.

“I can’t believe I have a sister.” I’ve seen this side of her once or twice since I’ve been here but, it’s always been towards Ben.

“Actually, you had two.” I said, holding back my tears. She looked confused.

“No, she only had one and so do you.” Slender’s voice echoed.

“What are you talking about Slender?” I broke away from Soul’s hug and stared at Slender.

“The girl you believed was your sister was not, Lilia. I didn’t want to tell you this way, child. I am…” I ran out, before he could finish. First, my dad comes back, then I find out Soul is my sister, then Slender tells me Aria isn’t my sister. I can’t take it anymore.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!” I screamed, and ran as far as I could. I’m done with this drama. I’m getting caught in the act of killing; I needed to be put to death. I laughed, “Death Row. Here I come!”


	21. Tough Love

**_Toby’s POV_ **

“Slendy! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?! We weren’t going to tell her until after everything was settled.” I yelled at Slendy. Oh shit. “LILIA!” I screamed, running after her.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!” I heard Lilia scream.

“Babe!” I screamed, and ran towards her voice. I ran faster than I ever thought I could.

“Toby! Wait!” I heard Soul yell.

“I’m going after Lilia and stopping her from doing something stupid. Hurry your ass up if you are coming.” I yelled to her. I think I heard her run my way. I don’t see why she was running; she had Ben’s power to go through technology but whatever. I continued to run towards Lilia’s sobbing. It got louder, so I had to be getting close. Soul caught up to me and stopped me. She held her finger up to her lips and told me to stay.

I heard a sharp whistle, and Smile came running past me and towards Lilia. I wanted to follow him but, I’d make too much noise.

“Hey Smile.” I heard Lilia say through her sobs. I tried to go towards them but, Soul, who was in the trees, shook her head. Damn it! That is my girl and I’m not losing her because of some stupid twist. Soul dropped down in front of Lilia and grabbed her arm, hard from the look on Lilia’s face. I ran to them and Soul threw Lilia at the tree.

“NO!” I jumped in the way and stopped Lilia from hitting the tree, instead I did. Smile growled at Soul and bit her.

“Ow! Smile! What the hell!?!!?” She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him behind her.

“Soul, Stop. Tough love isn’t what...” I coughed up blood, “Lilia needs.” I looked at Lilia, who was crying into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. “It’s ok. Baby, I’m here now. Shhhhhhhhh...” Smile jumped in between us and Soul, growling at Soul, who turned and walked away. Smile turned to me and Lilia and licked my face. “Good boy buddy. Go get Slendy and Jeff, ok?” He barked and ran off to the house.

“Toby?”

“Shhhhhhhhh. We’ll talk about this when we get back to the mansion ok?” I was coughing up blood, but I tried to hold it in so Lilia wouldn’t worry. She nodded and laid in my arms, breathing gently. She fell asleep just before Smile came back with Slendy and Jeff. Jeff picked up Lilia and held her bridal style. I growled at him, and he just laughed at me.

“I’m not gonna steal her Toby, I swear. Come on Tic Tac, let’s get you two home.”

“I can’t get up, guys.” I smiled, realizing my spine was broken. I then coughed up blood. Slendy picked me up and they walked us back to the house. I heard Lilia moan, then scream.

“Wow, Lilia, Kill my eardrums much.” Jeff laughed and set her down.

“Where’s Toby!?!?!?!” She looked up at Slendy and saw me, piggy back style.

“Hey.” I coughed, trying my best to stop the blood but it came out anyways.

“Toby! Slender fix him, Now.” She screamed, and hit Slendy’s leg. Jeff grabbed her shoulder, she turned and death glared him. “SLENDER FIX HIM NOW!!!” Slendy sighed and set me down; Lilia grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I couldn’t. My vision got fuzzy. “SLENDER! PLEASE!” I heard Lilia cry. I felt a tear drop fall on my face. “Toby, sweetie. I’m right here. Stay with me baby. Please Toby.” I opened my mouth but, I passed out before I could say anything.


	22. Knives

**_Jeff’s POV_ **

~1 month later~

Lilia was either crying by Toby’s unconscious body, or she would go out killing with me or Jack. I was starting to worry about her. Smile didn’t leave her side when she was home, hell he’d follow us when we went out killing. I walked up to Toby’s door and opened it.

“Lilia?” I said, and a knife came flying towards me. “Holy Shit.” It stuck in the door, 2cm from my hair. She turned, saw me and tackle-hugged me.

“I’m sorry Jeff, I thought you were...”

“It’s ok. Nice shot though. You wanna go hunting with me again tonight? I need The Angel of Death on my side.” She sniffled and walked over to Toby.

“Not tonight Jeff. Maybe tomorrow.” She said, looking at Toby, then pet Smile. “Smile, go hunting with Jeff ok?” He whined and rubbed his snout against her hand. Ever since, the whole episode Lilia had, he hasn’t left her side. I don’t mind, I know he’s trying to comfort her. “Don’t whine. Smile, I’ll be fine. Go hang out with Jeff.” Smile grumbled, and then walked over to me.

“You gonna be ok, Lilia? I can make you something before I leave.”

“No thanks, I’m not hungry. Can you guys leave me alone please?” She said, kneeling next to Toby’s bed and holding his hand.

“Sure Angel. Come on, Smile.” I opened the door, and me and Smile walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked downstairs and into the living room.

“How’s Lilia?” Soul asked, standing up and walking towards us. Smile growled and she stopped.

“Depressed as usual. I don’t know how much more she can take of this. Smile, she said she was sorry, now stop hating her.” He whined at me, I glared at him and he looked down in defeat. Soul walked over to us and slowly pet Smile. He nuzzled her hand, and she laughed.

“Thanks, Smile. Sorry about throwing you, and hurting Lilia and Toby.” He barked and licked her face.

“We are going out hunting, tell Jack to check on her, but beware she has knives.”

“Ok. Don’t get caught.” Ben said, not looking up from his game.

“Wasn’t planning on it Ben. Soul, stay away from Angel for now, ok?” She nodded and off we went.


	23. Self Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have to do this, but just in case.
> 
> ~~~Self Harm Warning~~~

**_Jack’s POV_ **

I came home from a hunt, and walked into the living room. “I’m home. Where’s Jeff?”

“He and Smile went out for a hunt. Jeff said, ‘Check on Angel, but beware she has knives.’” Ben said.

“What the hell does that mean?” I asked. Soul and Ben both shrugged. I groaned at them and went upstairs. I walked to Toby’s room and knocked on the door. “Angel, It’s Jack. Can I come in?” I heard Lilia sniffle so I opened the door. Soon as I closed the door, she tackled me and cried. “Well thanks for the warm welcome back.” I laughed, and rubbed her back.

“Not funny Jack.” She said, slight smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

“Ok ok. How are you doing?” I asked, worried she’ll break any day now. She sniffled and walked over to Toby.

“Slender said, ‘Toby will be up and moving in a week.’ It’s been a month Jack. Why won’t he wake up?” She dropped to the floor, next to the bed and slammed her fist on the floor. I walked over to her and held her. “Jack, does he not love me enough to come back?”

“Angel. Toby loves you with all his heart, you know that. He’s probably fighting his way back right now. I bet you all he wants is to see your smiling face again.” I was trying to cheer her up as best I could.

“Really?” She sniffled. I lifted up my mask and kissed the top of her head.

“Yup. I’m sure of it.” I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up. She leaned into me and closed her eyes.

“Thank you Jack. You are the best brother ever.” I’ve kind of adopted her as my sister ever since Soul hurt Toby and her. She needs family and Slendy refuses to let her dad here, then again, she probably blames him for this mess. Lilia must have fallen asleep, because her breathing is steady and slow. I picked her up and laid her next to Toby.

“Come on back, bro. Lilia needs you. I don’t think she can handle another day of this. Please, come back. We all miss you.” Who am I kidding? He can’t hear me. I sat in the chair and fell asleep. I woke up to screaming. I darted up and looked for Lilia.

“Lilia!” I heard her scream again, and realized she was in the bathroom. I tried to open the door but, it was locked. I kicked it down, and found Lilia cutting herself. She looked at me, crying. I grabbed the knife from her and threw it out of the bathroom. “Angel? Why would you do this?” She just cried and tried to hugged me. I grabbed the surgical tape and wrapped up her arms. “I understand that you can’t take not being able to do anything, but cutting isn’t going to help either. NO more of this, ok?” She nodded and tried to get up. I stood up then helped her up. She hugged me, and winced. I kissed the top of her head.

“Jack?” She said, through sobs and tears.

“Hm?”

“Can we not tell Jeff?” She asked.

“Not tell me what?” Jeff asked, glaring at me. Lilia cowered behind me.

“Jeff stop. She’s fine now, ok? Leave it alone.” His eyes widened.

“WHAT HAPPENED JACK? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!!?!”

“JEFF STOP! JACK DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!!” Lilia screamed. I haven’t heard her raise her voice in a while let alone scream. Jeff stopped, and softened up.

“I’m sorry, Angel. What happened?” Jeff pleaded. She stepped out from behind me and showed him her arms. He ran over to her. “I’m so sorry Angel. I should have been here. It’s my fault you did this.” He hugged her and started to cry. Wait...What? Jeff cry?

“Jeff, it’s not your fault or Jack’s. It’s mine.” She said, sliding away from Jeff’s hug and returning to Toby’s side. “I’m sorry Toby. I just feel so helpless and weak.” Jeff and I walked over to her and hugged her.

“You aren’t helpless.” Jeff said.

“And you aren’t weak either. You are probably the strongest person I’ve meet.” I said.

“Ok, let’s not go that far Jack, I’m pretty strong too.” Jeff said, smiling.

“Last I checked, she kicked both of our asses, remember?” I said, laughing. Lilia laughed and knocked our heads together.

“Stop fighting you two.” I haven’t heard her laugh in a month or so. It was nice to hear her laugh again, and by the look on Jeff’s face he was happy she was laughing too. We both smiled and hugged her tightly. “Guys. You are choking me.”

“Oops.” We said, at the same time and let go. She looked at Toby and kneeled next to the bed, and held his hand. I looked at Jeff and he understood. We left Lilia and Toby alone, and went downstairs.

Jeff, Ben and I were playing  _ COD: BO _ for an hour before, “JACK! JEFF!”


	24. Awake

**_Still Jack’s POV_ **

“Lilia!” We said and ran upstairs. Jeff opened the door and there they were. “TOBY!” We yelled and hugged him.

“Wow. I feel the love. Now get off.” Toby said, and hugged Lilia, who was crying.

“I missed you Baby!” She said, hugging him tightly. He smiled.

“I missed you too, sweetie. How long was I out?” Toby said, as Lilia sighed.

“One month, two days and 6 hours. Don’t worry about your quota. I’ve kept up with it. Slender said it was fine if I did it.”

“Yeah, she’s been either by your side or killing all this time.” I said.

“She was a handful to take care of, while you were unconscious.” Jeff said, laughing. She punched him and Toby saw the tape on her arms.

“What happened to your arms, Lilia?” She hung her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but Jeff cut her off.

“I cut her arms while we went out on a hunt by accident.” Toby’s eyes turned fiery.

“That’s not what happened. I cut myself this morning. I just felt helpless and weak. I’m sorry Toby.” Toby’s eyes softened and opened his arms. She walked over to him and slid into his arms.

“Baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Forgive me for leaving you?” She smiled and kissed him.

“Forgive me for being stupid?” She asked. He nodded. She smiled and said, “I forgive you too.” They kissed.

“Ewwwww. GET A ROOM!” Jeff yelled like a child, making Lilia and Toby laugh.

“See you guys later ok?” I said. They nodded and I yanked Jeff out by his ear.

“OW! Ow! Ow! JACK! That is my ear!” Jeff yelled as I pulled him out the door. What a moron.


	25. Found Out

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

Toby and I laughed at Jeff being a moron. Him and Jack have been really great to me ever since Toby fell unconscious.

“Lilia? Are you ok?” Toby asked. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m fine...” Suddenly, my stomach gurgled. “But, apparently, I’m hungry. You want some pancakes?” His eyes lit up and he nodded furiously. “Ok ok. Be back in a little bit. Don’t go leaving me again ok?” He smiled and kissed my hand.

“Wouldn’t dream of it?” I smiled, and kissed his forehead. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I made a ton of pancakes for Toby and myself, but they were too heavy.

“JACK! Can you come here please?” He walked in and looked at me and then the massive stacks of pancakes.

“Why?” That was all he said. I laughed.

“Help me carry these up to Toby.” He looked at me like I was nuts. “Please?” I whined, and gave him the puppy-dog face. He groaned and grabbed a stack, while I grabbed the other. “Thank you Jack, and like I said, Best brother ever.” We walked up to Toby’s room, I opened the door, and Jack set his stack on the bedside table and grabbed a pancake from my stack. “Hey!”

“You can’t eat all that, and I only took one chill. Beside, you make awesome food.” He said, leaving the room.

“Shit, I forgot forks and knives. Be right back.” Toby laughed at me, as I ran downstairs.

“Hey, Lilia.” That voice. It’s that bitch who put Toby in a coma for a month. My eyes flared bright red and I, literally, was on fire.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!” I screamed, charging at her with my scythe out.

“Whoa, Angel!” Jeff said, holding me back. I struggled against him but, he was too strong.

“JEFF! LET ME GO!!! LET ME KILL HER!” I screeched, thrashing and kicking.

“Angel! Calm down!” Jeff said, holding me back as best he could. “Soul, I told you to leave her alone for now.” Slender heard me screaming and came down.

“LILIA!” His voice boomed. “STOP!” I stopped struggling, but I was still on fire. He grabbed me with his tendril by my foot and held me upside down. “Now, why on earth are you on fire? Humans don’t normally do these things.”

“It’s because I’m not human anymore, Slender. I burned myself alive and became a proxy. I needed to be able to be on Toby’s level and now I am.” I snarled.

“You can’t burn yourself alive and become a proxy. WHO HELPED YOU!?” He yelled. Slender didn’t scare me anymore.

“Think about it. Who plays with fire and hates me? Huh, Slender?” I said, arms crossed, and still upside-down. I doused the flames and he sighed and brought me upstairs and threw me into Toby’s room. He closed the door. “Ass!” I turned to Toby. “Hey Babe.” I pulled out two forks and knives and handed him a set. “Eat up.”

“What was that about, Lilia? Slendy wouldn’t just toss a human around like that.” I sighed and stood up.

“I’m not human anymore, Toby.” I said as I caught on fire. “I’m a proxy.” He sat there in shock.

“When did you become a proxy?” I shrugged.

“Maybe a week ago. Why?” He grabbed my hand and I doused my flames.

“I wanted to be there when you turned. I’m so sorry.” I kissed him.

“It’s ok. I wanted to be on your level so I had Clockwork burn me alive.” He gasped. “She wasn’t counting on me coming back stronger then her though.” I kissed him and I heard Clockwork screaming. “Just revenge, bitch.” I mumbled as we ate our pancakes.


	26. Time to Change

**_Clockwork’s POV_ **

~ 1 week earlier~

“Hey Clock, do me a favor?” That little boyfriend stealer asked me for a favor.

“Like hell, slut. I have to go sleep or something.”

“Alright, I guess you don’t want to burn me alive. Oh well.” Wait a second.

“Wait! Really?” This just got fun. I get to play with fire and burn me enemy alive, SWEET! She nodded and smiled. “Sure. I’ll do it. I’ll meet you outside in 10 minutes.”

“Yay!” She skipped away. Stupid girl. She’s not coming back. I went to my room, grabbed my lighter, knife, gasoline, etc. I slid my knife into my boot and ran downstairs.

“Where are you going Clockwork?” Oh shit, Slendy. He stood in the way of ending my nemesis, and then once she’s gone, I get Toby back, under my thumb that is.

“Going out on a hunt with Death, she asked me too.”

“Lilia, is that true?” I’m fucked, this goody-fucking-too-shoes is gonna rat me out.

“Yeah. I wanted to go hunting with Clock. You know bonding time.” She said, wrapping her arm around me. Yuck! I smiled and kept my mind clear. He nodded and we walked out. She moved her arm as soon as Slendy turned and I sneered at her.

“DON’T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” I growled.

“Wasn’t planning on it!” She snapped back. She’s gotten cocky suddenly. What is she planning? We walked into a part of the woods that no one went into. I stopped and smiled.

“Here is good, now lay down.” She did as she was told, finally. I dumped the gasoline on her and clicked my lighter. I jumped back as I threw it on her, igniting the gas. She didn’t scream or anything. She just laid there.

“What the hell? Why aren’t you screaming or crying?” I yelled as the fire roared on. She got up, and doused the flames with a snap of her fingers. “WHAT!?! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSE TO LIVE!!!”

“Sorry to disappoint you Clocky, but I’m a proxy now.” THAT BITCH PLAYED ME! THIS ISN’T GONNA FLY. I grabbed my knife out of my boot and charged at her.

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

She charged me and I flipped her over my head and ran to the mansion. She couldn’t catch up, must be a new proxy power. I’ll have to learn how to control these powers. I walked in the door.

“Hey Slender.” I said, smiling.

“That was quick, where is Clockwork?” He said, reading the paper.

“We got separated.” I’m a good liar, always have been. “I need to be by Toby’s side. Bye.”

“Bye.” He said as I ran upstairs. I ran into Toby’s room and laughed like a mad killer, which now I was. My laughing reminded me of L.J. but, not as deep.

**_Clockwork’s POV_ **

~The present~

I screamed as Slendy pulled me up to his level by my hair.

“YOU TURNED LILIA INTO A PROXY!” Oh shit, looks like that bitch ratted me out. “No, she didn’t, but it was easy to figure out after I saw her on fire!”

“Slendy, this isn’t fair. She was the one who asked me to burn her alive! Blame her not me. I was just happy to oblige.”

“Clockwork! You are banished from this house.”

“WHAT! SLENDY! I WAS HERE FIRST!” He dropped me to the floor and grabbed my foot with his tendril, lifting me off the ground once more, this time upside-down.

“Personally, I like her better. Easier to handle, well-mannered, and doesn’t screw up everything I ask her to do, un-like YOU!” He said, throwing me against my wall. He then picked me up and continued the process.

“Slender!” NO! He stopped after the 5 th time, just holding me upside down.

“What Lilia?” His tone was nicer, gentler. Did he really like her more than me?

“Put her down please. Gently.” He set me down and I dropped to the floor.

“WHY!” I cried, “I HATE YOU and yet YOU saved me from him! WHY DEATH? WHY?!?!?!?!”

“Why, because banishing you is enough embarrassment. And besides, I don’t want you to hate Slender, only me.” She smiled, so matter-of-factly saying that to me. That is why I HATE HER!

“ANGEL OF DEATH! YOU ARE AND FOREVER WILL BE MY ENEMY!” I screamed, running out. I have no family, no home and it’s all because of her. I will get my revenge and my family back, one day.


	27. "Blah, Blah, Blah"

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

I sighed, “Too easy. She’s too easy to trick. Sorry Slender. I wanted to tell you but, I wanted it to blow up in her face.”I grinned and laughed darkly. He picked me up.

“Lilia, do you promise..”

“Yes, I promise to serve you and blah, blah, blah. Can I go back to Toby now?” I said, worried about my baby.

“Just a second and then you can ok?” I groaned, but nodded. He set me down, grabbed a knife and cut his finger. He took my hand and drew the Creepypasta symbol on the palm in his blood. It soaked in and left a discoloration in my palm in the shape of that symbol. “You are now, officially, my proxy. Use your powers wisely Angel of Death.” I squealed and hugged him. He hugged me back and I ran to Toby.

I tackle-hugged him, and sang, “Look who’s an Official proxy!” I showed him my palm and he smiled.

“Yes! Now, I can’t lose you.” He said, holding me and kissing me. That’s how we laid for the rest of the night. He fell asleep after an hour and I just watched him sleep until I fell asleep myself.


	28. Killing in his Sleep

I woke up early the next day, I kissed Toby’s forehead and went downstairs. I found Jeff sleeping on the couch. “Awwwww, how cute.” I put a blanket over him and walked into the kitchen. 10 minutes after that, I heard Jack walk downstairs.

“Awwwww, how cute. He’s killing someone in his sleep.” I heard Jack say. I walked out, and laughed.

“Yeah until he turns on you.” Jack laughed.

“He won’t turn...” Jeff tried to stab Jack. “AHHH!”

“Told you.” Jeff was chasing Jack around trying to kill him.

“Lilia, help me!”

“JEFF! STEAK!” Jeff snapped awake.

“I like it rare. Aww. Where’s the steak?” I laughed and ruffled his hair.

“It’s coming, Jeffy. You were trying to kill Jacky in your sleep.” Jack had collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

“Oops. Sorry Jack.” Jeff laughed, and then turned to me. “Why you standing around woman? Go make me my steak.” I glared at him, grabbed his knife, and pinned him against a wall, the knife at his throat.

“YOU WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN, JEFF?” I growled, and started to flame. He gulped. Jack poked my head. I grabbed him and slid him across the room.

“Ok, enough sis. I think you scared Jeff enough today.”

I smiled and got close to Jeff’s face and whispered, “You are lucky Jack was here to save your ass, now don’t EVER call me woman again. Got it?” He nodded, and I kissed his forehead. “Good boy. And ask me nicely next time.” I said, unpinning him and skipping into the kitchen. I poked my head out. “Jack, the usual?”

“Yes, please.” He said, rubbing his hands together. I laughed, “My dorky brother.”

**_Jeff’s POV_ **

“Jack, why didn’t you help me sooner?” I said, after Lilia went into the kitchen.

“Sorry, you tried to kill me in your sleep. What goes around comes around.” He laughed at me.

“It’s not funny. Ever since she turned she’s gotten scarier. I mean she’s awesome to be around, but I think she’s bipolar now or something.” I said voice low so Lilia couldn’t hear me. Jack shook his head.

“Think about it from her perspective. How would you feel if someone took your knife from you, and you couldn’t kill for a month? It’s the same thing with her and Toby. Why do you think Slender and Ben decided to have him and Soul go out on a spree for a month until she calms down.” Oh. I get it now. I feel bad for joking with her.

“Hey. What you talking about?” Oh no.

“Nothing important sis.” He said, sitting at the table. “Thanks.” He said, as she set down his breakfast.

“Jeff. Come on. I promise I won’t bite.” She says, smiling at me. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

“Angel, I’m sorry. I was being a jerk and...” She covered my mouth.

“Jeff. It’s no big deal. I just snapped on you. I’m sorry too.” She sighed and pushed me into my chair. “Now eat up before it gets cold.” She set my steak in front of me. I couldn’t help but, go to town on it.


	29. Babysitting

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

Jeff dug in as soon as I set his steak down. I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I started on Masky’s breakfast cheesecake, what I did my research on most of them. Masky loves cheesecake, Ben likes pizza, Jeff is steak, Jack likes kidneys and Slender eats whatever, usually.

“Morning Lilia.” Slender said, walking in.

“Hey, what’d you want?”

“Just a coffee today.”

“French vanilla or plain.”

“Plain is fine. Thanks though.” I handed him his coffee and the paper.

“Nothing really interesting today. Stocks in Asia are up though.” I said, working on Masky’s cheesecake. He looked at me, ruffled my hair and “smiled”.

“Who’s a good little worker?” I smiled and raised one hand as I put the cake in the oven. “Yes you are.” The door opened and Sally came in.

“Morning.” She said in a sleepy voice. She yawned.

“What do you want for breakfast kiddo?” I said to her.

“Cereal please.”

“Lucky Charms?” She nodded and I gave her the bowl of cereal and a spoon.

I feed everyone, except Masky, who tended to sleep in, and made a homemade hot chocolate for myself. I walked out and watched Jack, Jeff and Toby play  _ Super Smash Bros. Brawl.  _ Sally came over and sat in my lap and watched them play with me. She fell asleep after ten minutes, and I just sat there, petting her head. Masky came downstairs not long after.

“Your cheesecake is in the fridge Masky. Enjoy.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He said, running into the kitchen to eat his cheesecake.

“Lilia?” Slender said.

“Yeah, what’s up?” I said, loud enough for him to hear me but, low enough not to wake Sally.

“Can you watch Sally today? I need a break from her and no one else wants to.” I smiled and nodded. “Thanks. Here’s some money in case if you want to go to the mall or whatever you girls do.” He handed me the money, and pet my head.

Masky came out and said, “Great cake Lils (pronounced Lie-als). Can you make me some more? PLEASE!” I smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

~1 hour later~

Sally woke up and rubbed her eyes. “Where is everyone?”

“They all went out. It’s just you and me.” I said, turning her in my lap to face me. “What do you want to do today?”

“Whatever you let me do. Slendy said, I can’t ask for too much if someone else is watching me.” I gasped.

“Well, guess what? I’ll do whatever you want today.” Her eyes lit up.

“REALLY!?!” I nodded and we did everything she wanted. We played; made homemade ice cream, and cheesecake; went to the mall; and watched  _ My Little Pony _ . She was asleep on the couch when Slender came home.

“Wow. Nice work Lilia. You want to watch her more often?” I thought about it.

“Maybe once in awhile. I need some time for Toby and doing my chores around here. Since no one else cleans, cooks, washes laundry, and all that.” I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. “If you don’t mind, I have to make dinner.” I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner for all of the Creepypastas, which is too many. “Maybe I’ll start fucking doing everything around this god-damned mansion, and will I get help? No way in hell!” I grumbled to myself. I heard the door open while I continued to mumble to myself.

“Hey, you need some help?” Oh, it’s Rake. I shook my head and continued to make dinner. “You want any help with any of your chores? I know that Slendy stuck you with all the chores since you’re new, so if you need anything just ask.”

“That’s nice of you, Rake, but I’m fine. Just do me a favor and clean up after yourself a little.” He nodded and walked out. And I thought no one would help me, I guess if I need something I can talk to Rake.


	30. Burnt Cereal

It’s been a week since Toby woke up and things haven’t been better. Ben’s not around and I’m kinda worried, and I’m kind of worried about Soul too. After I yelled at Slender, he went easy on me with all the chores. Rake volunteered to help me, so now Rake and I are a team.

“Lilia, how about you take the day off? I’ll do all the chores today.” I laughed.

“I’m cooking because you managed to burn cereal. How you did that I still don’t know.” He laughed.

“Yeah, don’t want to burn the house down huh?” I shook my head and went to the kitchen. I was making lunch for everyone when someone walked in.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Oh great.

“Go away Offender.” I felt a tendril wrap around my waist, I started flaming and I burned him.

“OW! Playing hard to get I see, well I don’t like that game.” He pulled my hair and lifted me off the ground. I sighed, and glared at him.

“Put me down Offender.” I was calm on the outside and inside. Someone always comes in before this gets ugly.

“I don’t think so. You are mine for the taking. No one is going to save you this time.” I laughed and spat in his face.

“I don’t need saving for the likes of you.” He threw me against the wall and Rake came running in.

“Lilia! Offender! Get Away from her!” Rake was going to fight him, but I pushed him back.

“I don’t need to be saved, I’ve got this.” I grabbed a knife and stabbed Offender 3 times before he could stop me. He threw me again and I got my side cut open. I stumbled a bit, blood pouring out of my side.

“Lilia, you are hurt, just stop. You made your point. I’ll finish the rest.” He stood in front of me once more. I seared my wound shut and stood up straight.

“No! Rake I’m fine!” I yelled, a little too loudly because Toby came running. He came in the door and saw Offender then me. He just looked from me to Offender for a few minutes. It seemed like he was debating on who to go to. I pushed Rake back just as Offender’s tendril went to hit him out of the way. I planted my feet and grabbed his tendril. “Sorry Offender, not!” I wrapped his tendril around him, doing that with each one until he was stuck in his own tendrils. I tripped him, and dragged him outside. “It’s time to teach you a lesson. I hope you can float.” I dragged him to the lake and threw him in. I smiled and waited. He was drowning; I counted to ten and dove in to get him. I pulled him up, and asked “You done trying to rape me yet? I could easily let you drowned right now.”

“Lilia! What are you doing?” I smiled at Slender and held up Offender so he could see him. “Get over here, you forget you can’t be in the water too long or you will drown.” I laughed, and dragged Offender to shore.

“Brother, why aren’t you punishing her? She tried to kill me.” He said, as I untied his tendrils.

“Moron, I wasn’t going to let you die. I was just trying to scare you and it looks like it worked.” I helped him up and he brushed himself off.

“I’m not scared of a Proxy!” He wrapped a tendril around me and picked me up. “Especially, a little girl like you.”

“Brother I wouldn’t...” Slender tried to say but, Offender cut him off.

“Shut up, Slender!” He pulled me closer to his face. “What are you going to do now, little girl?” I flamed and pinched his nerve knocking him out. He fell backwards and Slender’s tendril grabbed me. I doused the flames around his tendril, but he dropped me soon after. I landed on my feet and walked over to Offender, who was still unconscious, and stomped on his featureless(ish) face a few times then walked to Slender.

“I’m done now.” I grabbed Offender’s feet and dragged him as me and Slender walked back.

“How’d you learn to fight like that? If memory serves, you came here with these skills.”

“Well, Slender. It’s a long story, but I think I can summarize it. Aria was a troublemaker and I had to save her all the time. I learned every martial art, and all the pressure points, everything. So, I know how to fight now, that’s how I beat Jack and Jeff the first time I fought them.” He just nodded and listened. We got to the mansion by the time I finished my story.

“Thank you, Angel. I’ve always wondered but, after you turned I didn’t dare ask.” I laughed and threw Offender over my shoulder. Slender and I walked into the mansion; I threw Offender on the couch and went to make dinner.

“Slender, you could have just asked you know.” I heard him chuckle and he came into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I know that now. You want help?” I shook my head, and continued to make dinner. He walked around me and saw my seared cut. “What happened here?” He asked, nearly touching it.

“Offender threw me and I got cut, that’s it.” I said, moving away from him, as soon as I did, Toby ran in and hugged me.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you are ok. I love you so much. Don’t scare me like that.” Well, today was eventful.


	31. Clingy

After the whole thing with Offender, Toby didn’t leave my side and he was hugging me every five seconds. I love Toby, but really. “Toby, sweetie, let go please.” He shook his head. “Please babe? I can handle myself.”

“But, what about Offender?” I sighed.

“Offender hasn’t come near me since I showed him up. He’s scared of me. He says he’s not, but I know he is.” I pushed Toby off of me. “You are super clingy. It’s cute but, kind of annoying.”

“Babe! I just want to protect you.” I flamed out of anger.

“I DON’T NEED TO BE PROTECTED! I’M NOT A FUCKING CHILD, TOBY!” I ran to Rake and asked him to do the rest of the chores. He nodded and I ran off. I scorched every tree I passed, I was so mad. “I’m not a fucking child. I can handle myself.” I mumbled as I walked to the lake, hoping that would calm me down. Once I got there, I jumped in and stayed underwater until I was calm. I came up, and heard something so I hid behind a rock, listening.

“Remember, just the girl with the wings, no one else. She’ll put up a fight, but if we catch her by surprise, we can get her easy.”

“Right! Boss will be happy. He’s been waiting for so long, it’s not even funny. He wants her.”

“They are talking about me. But who is their boss?” I whispered as they passed by the lake. I got out and ran away from the mansion to my old house. I opened the door. “Mom? Dad? James?” I walked in. I walked around the house, yelling “Mom? Dad?” I got to their room, and smelled rotting flesh. I slammed the door open and saw my parents, dead. Their bodies were mangled and their skulls were bashed in with a rock. I flamed, and ran to find James’s body but, it wasn’t here. “Where are you!?!?” I heard a rustling in my closet; I pulled my scythe out and slammed it open, to find a frightened James.

“Lilia?!?!?” He said, I doused my flames and helped him up. He hugged me.

“Who did this?” He shrugged and was shaking. “It’s ok. You are safe now.” His eyes widened and he pointed behind me.

“Hi, Lilia.” I spun around and saw Hoodie and LJ. I flamed again and shoved James back in my closet.

“LJ, Hoodie. I would expect you to kill my parents Hoodie, but why LJ?” LJ shrugged. “Figures!” I started to cry. “That’s it! You will pay for this! Both of you!”

“Sorry kid. It’s you against both of us. You can’t take on both of us. You’ll die.” LJ said. I laughed then spat at them.

“I guess I’ll die trying then huh? James, when you hear nothing, run. You know where to go. I’ll come get you when it’s safe.” I ran out of the house, with LJ and Hoodie on my tail. James is all I have now.

“Get back here kid!” LJ screamed after me. I laughed and continued to run. They couldn’t catch me if they had Slender’s powers, I knew all I had to do was run long enough to make sure James got away safe.

“Can’t kill me if you can’t catch me.” I laughed and ran to the lake. I moved my wings and I flew over the water to the middle of the lake. “Come get me assholes.”

“You can fly now!” They both said, simultaneously.

“I always could. Did you really think the wings were a decoration?” I flew over and grabbed Hoodie by his hood. I flew underwater with him and held him underwater until he nearly drowned. I then threw him and did the same with LJ.

“Lilia!” That voice. I looked and saw Soul and Ben.

“Ben! Soul!” I flew to them and hugged them.

“What is going on?” Ben asked. I looked at Soul.

“They killed our dad and my mom. Hoodie and LJ!” Soul was furious and she choked Hoodie when he started to wake up.

“How DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER? OR OUR FAMILY!” She screamed as she choked Hoodie. I did the same to LJ.

“Girls!” Ben yelled and we stopped, glaring at him. “That’s enough!” Soul got up and I did too. She then threw both of them into the lake. I clapped and then it went black.

“LILIA!” I heard someone scream, but I couldn’t see or move. I tried to scream but, I couldn’t. I blacked out.


	32. Kidnapped

**_Soul’s POV_ **

“Lilia!” I screamed but she was gone. Ben and I ran back to the mansion. “Lilia’s been kidnapped!” I screamed bursting through the door.

“WHAT!” Toby yelled, Slendy was shocked and so was everyone else.

“By who?” Slender asked. I looked down, and growled.

“Zalgo.” Ben said, growling as well. Everyone, but Slendy gasped.

“Slendy! You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” He sighed and nodded.

“YOU KNEW! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US!” EJ screamed. I stared at him, I would expect that from Toby or Jeff. Toby was too quiet so, I hugged him.

“Toby, don’t worry. We’ll get her back. She can hold her own.” He started to tear up.

“This is my fault. If I wasn’t so clingy this morning, she wouldn’t have been out there.” Jeff was the next to speak up.

“Toby, it’s not your fault. Now instead of sitting here and talking let’s go get our Angel of Death back.” I smiled; Jeff was always good at telling us to get our asses going.

“We can’t all go. They will see it coming. I say that Toby, Jeff, EJ and Soul go.” Slendy said and the four of us agreed but Ben looked pissed.

“No way in hell! I’m going too! I’m not letting my wife go with them.” I pet Ben’s head and told him that I’d been fine. He nodded, and said, “Sorry. It’s just…”

“It’s ok Ben. Now, you four need to move. Now!” We nodded and ran. The boys couldn’t sense her like me so I led the pack.

“You better be alive, otherwise I’ll kill you sis.” I said to myself. We were coming to get my sister if it was the last thing we did.

**_Ben’s POV_ **

Hoodie and LJ came home not much after Soul and the boys left. I slammed them both against the wall. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD TO CAUSE TROUBLE WITH LILIA AND NOW SHE’S BEEN KIDNAPPED!” They were both shocked.

“What? What do you mean?” Hoodie was the first to speak. LJ knew what I meant. I pulled out my sword and shoved it against Hoodie’s throat.

“ZALGO HAS HER! AND IT’S YOUR FAULT HE DOES!”

“Ben! What is going on?” Slendy came down and yelled at me.

“These two killed Lilia’s parents! I thought they were off limits until Lilia said so!?!?!” Slendy grabbed them from under me and held them tightly.

“YOU WHAT! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ORDERS!?!?! YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED! BOTH OF YOU!”

“What are you going to do to us?” LJ spoke, his voice quivering. I laughed to myself and watched the scene.

“That is up to Lilia when she gets back. You wronged her, not me. But until she’s back, you two will be in the basement chained up and left there.” He said, walking down into the basement, while Hoodie and LJ screamed bloody murder.

“Bloody murder. Ha. I’m funny.” I said, walking up to Masky’s room. Someone has to explain where his brother is and Masky wouldn’t bother hurting me.


	33. Metal Chains?

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

I could move again, but not much. It felt like I was chained up, but I was sitting. I couldn’t see or speak. I flamed and I burned the gag and blindfold. I was in a dark room, in a metal chair with chains around me. “Shit!” I heard a door open and feet shuffle towards me. Being on fire, I could see the person, or thing. It looked like a mannequin, except it had a mouth, but it was on its stomach. “Who are you and where am I?” I demanded. I figured if I got angry enough I could melt the metal.

“I’m a humble servant, my queen. And you are home.” It spoke like Golem from  Lord of the Rings .

“Home? No I’m not. Let me out. NOW!” I could feel the chains melting.  _ “Good.”  _ I thought, as I struggled hoping to seem desperate.

“Sorry, my queen. Master said not to let you go. I have to go tell him you are awake now.” He shuffled out and I was alone. I finally melted the chains and douched my flames. I hid in the darkness, near the wall. I used a trick Rake taught me so I could see in the dark. I found the door, but just as I was going to sneak out, the door burst open and there stood Zalgo and the thing that I talked to earlier.

“WHERE IS SHE!?!?!” Zalgo yelled, as I held my breath. He looked right at me but, he must not have realized I was there. “FIND HER Bungo!” The thing just stood there. “NOW!” He scurried out, Zalgo groaned and left. I flapped my wings and flew out the door, making no sound as I followed Zalgo. “He’s useless. How in the hell did she escape? That boy said she couldn’t melt metal. Damn it. Looks like I underestimated her. She will make the perfect wife.” I gasped and he turned and grabbed me. “Got you my little angel. Now, how did you escape?” I spat in his face.

“Screw you. Toby will come and get me. You can’t keep me here.” He snarled. Jane came out of a room and saw us.

“JANE! Get everything ready for the wedding. I have to keep an eye on my future wife.”

She smiled; “Yes sir!” and she ran off. Zalgo turned to me and laughed. He then grabbed my wing and broke it.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed, he did the same to the other one. I held in my tears, knowing he wanted to see me cry. “Happy now!” I yelled, in pain from hell.

“Nope, not until you are my wife. Then you can’t leave.” I glared at him and flamed. “OW!” He screamed, dropping me. I took off running.

“Not so fast!” I heard and then was tackled, by Clockwork. “Paybacks are hell, bitch.” She had me pinned and my flames didn’t affect her.

“Good job Clockwork. Keep an eye on her. She’s tricky.” She smiled and nodded. She picked me up and ran down the hallway with me over her shoulder.

“LET GO! PUT ME DOWN!” I screamed and kicked, thrashing with all my might. She got irritated and knocked me out.


	34. Game Plan

**_Soul’s POV_ **

We were almost to the castle, but Toby stopped us. “We can’t just charge in there. We’ll basically kill her. We need a plan.”

“He’s right. I’m not losing my only blood family because we don’t have a plan.” Jeff looked irritated, but he knew we were right. Jack on the other hand, well.

“I’m not just going to just sit here. I’m saving her with or without you!” He yelled, and then ran off towards the castle.

“I’ll get him.” Jeff said, chasing Jack.

**_Jack’s POV_ **

_ “I won’t lose her! I won’t! She’s my little sister. I can’t lose her!”  _ I screamed in my head. “Hang on sis. I’m coming. Hold on for your big brother.” I was close to the castle when Jeff grabbed me. “JEFF! LET GO!” I yelled, struggling.

“Jack, I know this is rough on you, but we are no good to her dead. We need a plan.” He said, carrying me back to Toby and Soul.

“The longer we sit here, the less likely we will find her alive!” I was so mad that they would rather think of a plan then save Angel.

**_Soul’s POV_ **

We came up with a plan, and we went to execute it. Toby and I were to create a distraction so Jack and Jeff could sneak in. “HEY! ZALGO!” I screamed, and got ready for the fight of my life. Toby looked grim and distant; this was a new side of him. He got ready, and we waited for the fight from hell.

**_Toby’s POV_ **

_ “I was ready to lay down my life for Lilia. I love her, and nothing could change that. I might not make it through this fight. I’ll be out for months, possibly years, but if that means my baby will be safe then, I’ll do it. I hope she will stay with me even though I’ll be unconscious.”  _  I stiffened and thought about last time.  _ “What if she kills herself, because she can’t handle the pain? I hope Jack and Jeff will stop her if there comes a time like that. Soul might make it through this fight. I know I won’t though. Forgive me, my angel.” _ Soul and I were going to be fighting for our lives, and this will hopefully save my baby.

**_Jeff’s POV_ **

Jack and I snuck in the back, and listened for Lilia. Jack was on edge, and I wish Smile was here. He could smell her and we’d find her in no time. “Where is she?” Jack said, clenching his fists.

“We’ll find her.” I remembered something. I gave a low-tone whistle. Jack looked at me like I was crazy. “She knows we are here now.” The same tone was returned. “THERE!” I yelled, as we ran.


	35. No Flames?

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

I woke up, oxygen mask on and chained again, but I couldn’t melt it. I couldn’t flame at all. “WHAT?”

“There is no oxygen in this room. You can’t flame.” Clockwork said, standing next to me. She smirked and left the room.

“Damn it, what now?” I said. I looked around the room, but there was nothing. “Fuck!”

~2 hours later~

I had no idea what to do. The door swung open and my flames came hot and heavy. The chains melted and I tore off the mask and looked at who was there. “JANE!” I stood my ground, ready for a fight.

“Chill out, here.” She threw my scythe to me. “I’m here to get you out.” I caught it and looked at her, skeptically. “You don’t trust me do you?” I shook my head, and stayed still. “Come on!” She said, grabbing me. My flames didn’t affect her, just like Jeff. I stopped flaming, and followed her.

“Why are you helping me?” I asked. She walked fast, but my proxy speed was nothing to mess with.

“I respect you, for coming to Toby’s rescue and defeating me while you were still human. That and Zalgo is mine.” She said, smiling. I laughed a little.

“He’s all yours. I love Toby. Zalgo gives me the creeps.” She laughed as well.

“He’s an acquired taste.” We rounded a corner and I heard a low-tone whistle, so did Jane. “What was that?” She said, stopping me.

“Jeff. He remembered.” I whistled back and ran towards the whistle. Jane followed me, trying to keep up.

“Angel!” Jack said when he saw me. I hugged them both and Jane just stood there. Jeff noticed her and he pushed me and Jack behind him.

“Go on. I’ll catch up.” Jeff said, Jane laughed. I grabbed Jeff’s shoulder.

“She’s on our side. She helped me escape.” Jane nodded and Jeff snarled.

“I don’t trust her.” I slapped Jeff.

“Get over your little grudge with her for a little bit so we can get out of here.” Jane giggled and turned.

“I have to go blame Clockwork for your escape now. Bye Lilia, Jack, Jeffery.” With that she ran off. Jeff turned to me and snarled before running, Jack and I close behind.

“Jack, take her home. I’ll go get Soul and Toby.” Jack nodded and he dragged me home.

**_Jeff’s POV_ **

I had to get Toby and Soul. I ran around front and saw Toby on the ground, bleeding out and Soul trying her best to keep Zalgo’s army away from him. I ran over and scooped up Toby.

“Time to go.” I said, she disarmed the guy she was fighting and we ran home.  _ “How’s Angel going to react to this?” _  I thought, as we ran to the mansion.


	36. The Wait

**_Lilia’s POV_ **

I was pacing ever since we got home. Ben and Slender were the first to hug me. I just brushed them off and paced back and forth. Sally was trying to get my attention, but I couldn’t focus. Slender tried to heal my wings, but I wouldn’t stop moving.

“Lilia?” Jack said, I tried to focus but I just stared into space for a moment before pacing again. Everyone looked at me worried, but I waved it off. Smile was worried about me too. I was pacing for I don’t know how long when I heard running outside and I ran to the door and slammed it open. I saw Soul and Jeff, carrying Toby. I smelt blood, Toby’s blood.

“NO!” I ran to Jeff and stole my Toby from him and ran him inside to Slender. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn’t have to say anything, neither did he. Toby, Slender and I went upstairs to mine and Toby’s adjoined rooms. I set him on the bed and held his hand. Slender did everything he could, but Toby wouldn’t wake up.

“Angel, I…” I held up my hand and he knew to just stop. I held myself together for a minute or so, just long enough for Slender to leave. I locked the door and sobbed.

“WHY!?!?!” I sulked and cried for hours. I didn’t want to see anyone, or hear anyone. I walked into my room, locked that door, and grabbed my phone and earbuds.  _ “I need music.” _  I thought, going back to Toby’s side. I turned on my depressed playlist and listened to it for hours staring at Toby’s unconscious body.  _ Nowhere Kids by: Smile Empty Soul _ played and I put it on repeat. I eventually started singing the song after who knows how long.

“In the land of dirt and plaster   
lies an army of a thousand nowhere kids   
losing ground and falling faster into a life that no one should have to live   
We are the people that you hate   
we are the bastards that you created   
a generation with no place   
a generation of all your sons and daughters   
Behind the fake family image   
behind the smile of a thousand moms and dads   
inside the cage that we've been given I see an image of the future that we don't have   
We are the people that you hate   
we are the bastards that you created   
a generation with no place   
a generation of all your sons and,   
We are the people that you hate   
the fucking bastards that you created   
a generation with no place   
a generation of all your sons and daughters   
and what did you expect ... a perfect child   
raised by TV sets ... abandoned every mile   
we never get respect ... never a fair trial   
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile... smile...smile   
We are the people that you hate   
we are the bastards that you created   
a generation with no place   
a generation of all your sons and,   
We are the people that you hate   
the fucking bastards that you created   
a generation with no place   
a generation of all your sons and daughters.” I sang that a few time before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you are all caught up with the Wattpad version.


	37. "Normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3rd is my birthday so my present to you guys is two chapters.

**_Jack’s POV_ **

~ 1 year later ~

Lilia has sorta gone back to normal. Her wings have healed nicely, she started cooking again, but she would do all her chores with her music blasting and then go upstairs to sit with Toby. I tried talking to her but, nothing. She does the same to Soul as well. She doesn’t even talk to Rake or Masky. I’m really worried.

“Jack?” I turned and saw Soul, giving me the same look that I had on my face. She was worried too. “Slendy said that if Toby doesn’t wake up soon, Lilia will never be the same. Do you think there is anything we can do?” I shook my head. “I was afraid of that. She turned 18 and she doesn’t care, I don’t think she even celebrated her one year with Toby.”

“What’s to celebrate Soul?!?! He’s not HERE IS HE!?!?!? THINK!” I screamed, going up to Toby’s room. I knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in.” I heard Angel say in a small voice. I opened the door and poked my head in. She was staring at Toby and her phone was on the charger.

“Hey. How you doing?”  _ “That was a dumb question! Why are you an idiot?” _ I thought, she looked at me and got up.

“I’m ok. Getting by I suppose. Going through the motions.” I held out my arms, and she hugged me, crying.

“Shhhhh. I know. You wanna know something?” She looked at me, waiting. I looked right into her eyes and said, “I freaked out when you got kidnapped. I was utterly distraught. I nearly killed Jeff.” She smiled a little and rested her head on my chest.

“I’m sorry big brother. I’m sorry I’m so distant. I just…” I covered her mouth.

“I know sis. I know.” She left my arms and kneeled next to Toby, holding his hand. “You know not eating isn’t good for you. Want me to go get you some pancakes? I know you love pancakes. I’ll make you whatever you want, you name it.” I didn’t know what to do, she rarely eats and she’s gotten skin and bone skinny.

“I’m ok. I don’t need to eat.” I left and brought back strawberries and whip cream. I figured something was better than nothing.

“Eat!” I said, shoving the food at her. She took it and ate the strawberries; she took the whip cream and put it on my face.

“There.” She said, smiling at whatever she drew on me. “Happy?” I laughed and wiped the topping off my face.

“Sure. Get some sleep Angel. You look tired.” She nodded and laid on the floor. I picked her up. “You are not sleeping on the floor.” I said, laying her on the bed next to Toby. She glared at me, but fell asleep soon after. “Good night little sister. And when you wake up, Toby will too.” I kissed her forehead and left the mansion.  _ “I have to go see her. It’s the only way. I really hate this right now.” _ I thought, running to the place I hated the most to seek the help of the girl no one can trust.


	38. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter for my birthday.

**_Jeff’s POV_ **

I woke up in the middle of the night and I went to check on Angel. She’s managing well for Toby being out for a year. I walked in to Toby’s room and saw her, squirming. I figured she was having a nightmare. “Angel. Wake up.” I shook her, just a little. She started screaming and shot up, flaming. She saw me and hugged me crying. “Angel. It’s ok. It’s just a dream, nothing more.” I said, rubbing her back as she cried. She stopped flaming soon after.

“It’s more than a dream Jeff. It’s every day. My life is a nightmare without Toby. I love you, Jack and everyone but, I can’t take it.” She stuttered and sobbed. “I feel so useless.” I really feel bad for her.

“Come on. You are gonna sleep in my room the rest of the night. And you are not useless.” I said, picking her up before she could protest. I brought her into my room and set her on my bed. I tucked her in and waited until she fell asleep. I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling for an hour before putting my eye mask on and falling asleep.

**_Jack’s POV_ **

I got to the cave that SHE lived in, and walked into the darkness. “Into the belly of the beast I go.” I mumbled walking deeper into the cave, which opened up into a pit with lava running around the platforms at the bottom. This pit also had many caves leading to traps and what not, but I knew where I was going, this is my ex-girlfriend’s place. I walked down the stairs passing multiple caves on the way down. I got to the level just above the lava platforms and wandered in the cave that lead to her actual house.

“Emma?” I said, walking in her house. She shouldn’t hate me, because she broke up with me but, still I was ready for a fight.

“Jack?” She jumped on me, and hugged me. “It’s been forever! How are you Jack? Wait, what’s wrong?” She must have seen my expression. I sighed and I recapped her on what happened up until now.

“And Toby is unconscious and I was wondering if you would help me.” She thought for a moment before swatting her long brown hair back and turning. Emma has schizophrenia and she doesn’t remember her episodes, she has pale skin and a “stitched” mouth. Most people know her as Emma the Doll.

“What’s in it for me Jack? You know I don’t do things for free.” And this is why I wish I broke up with her, she’s so two-faced. I thought for a moment.

“What do you want? I’ll see what I can do.” She giggled and turned to me.

“I think you know what I want,” she said, wrapping her arms around me and touching me, “one more time? And since you need my help, I think it’s a fair trade.” I shudder at the thought of being in bed with this girl again, but then I thought of how Lilia would be if I don’t get Emma’s help.

“Fine, but fix Toby first. I’m running on a deadline.” She smiled and stopped holding me,  _ “Whore!” _ I thought. I walked out of the cave, the way I came with Emma trailing behind me. We got back to the mansion, “Go wait on that side of the house, you know how Slendy is.” She nodded and skipped off; I walked in and quietly ran to Toby’s room. I saw Toby lying on the bed, alone.  _ “Lilia must have had a nightmare and went to see Jeff.” _  I thought opening the window and leaned out. Emma waved for me to stand back and I did, she came flying up and climbed in the window.

“You are lucky that I like you Jack.” She said, walking over to Toby. She used her powers to heal Toby and she also linked Toby’s awakening to Lilia’s only a minute or two later.

“Thank you Emma. Now, let’s go back to your place before Slendy wakes up.” I said, jumping out the window, Emma climbed out after me, shut the window and jumped down into my arms. I set her down and we walked back to her cave, I braced myself for the worst night of my life with my ex. I almost gagged but, I caught myself before I did.  _ “FUCK MY LIFE!” _


End file.
